Warrunner
The Warrunner is a title held by the centaur who is recognized as the most powerful warrior of the centaurs. It is acquired by being the last centaur standing in gladiatorial combat in Xerm. The battles for the title of Warrunner are one of the few things that bring the centaurs together as a people. Centaurs as a whole are independent creatures who rarely interact with those outside of their separate tribes, but when there is glory to be had, they will always arrive for battle. The Bloodied Fields of Xerm Centaurs are lauded by many kingdoms for their strength in battle. Whether it is carrying heavy loads for their armies or leading the charge among hordes of cavalry, many kingdoms have tried to acquire the might of the centaur race for their own. And while there are many centaurs willing to sell their services as mercenaries, the vast majority of centaurs prepare to live in tribes with chieftains of their own. There are no banners under which all centaurs fall, and rallying behind a single cause has often proved to be an impossible task. Of course, that didn't stop certain kingdoms from trying. It was during the Second Orc War that the Orcs of Londorwin approached the centaurs, seeking their assistance in the war with the humans of Ergonia. When the centaurs refused, the Orcs quickly switched to regarding them as enemies, deciding to enlist their services by force. While the centaur warriors were proud, they were outnumbered and lacked the strength necessary to break through the Orc lines. It was when all hope seemed lost that the first of the Warrunners appeared, the Chiefain of Xerm, with a golden helm upon his head adorned with horns from the many monsters he had slayed. When he charged the Orc lines, it was as though the seas themselves parted before him, with the orcs completely unable to stop him. Like a juggernaut, he was an unstoppable force, and with their lines broken, the Orcs retreated. What was a minor skirmish to the Orcs was one of the proudest moments in centaur history. In honor of his contributions during the fight with the Northern Orcs, the Chief was given the title of Warrunner, a title that held a lot of meaning to the centaurs. There were few images as emblematic of the centaur ace as the sight of one of their warriors running across the field with their lance at the ready. To hold the title of Warrunner is to represent the might of the centaurs themselves. Of course, even the mightiest of leaders eventually fall, and when the King of Xerm passed, it was determined that future generations would have to earn the title of Warrunner by proving themselves in combat. The First Games The second Chief of Xerm, Truvor, was a drunk and a brute who was more interested in the glory of the arena than his royal duties. When the previous warrunner passed, the chieftains all met to discuss who would hold the title next. While few had heard of Xerm, the reputation of the Warrunner proceeded the tribe itself, and it had become a symbol of the people. When the Chief fell ill, they lost more than just a leader; they lost a man who represented their people. Xerm needed another Warrunner, but who would be given such a title? Truvor was eager to hold the title for himself, but hew as also eager to prove his worth. He decided to host a tournament for the title of Warrunner, inviting representatives not only from Xerm to compete, but also from places as far as Ithel. The centaurs came from far and wide, bringing their most powerful warriors. Of course, Truvor had ulterior motives, determined to win the contest for himself alone. Unfortunately, his arrogance was is own undoing. He was eliminated in combat by a Paladin by the name of Sapphire, though she did not go on to win the contest either. The title of Warrunner went to an unexpected arrival. It was not Truvor, but his cousin Eiturn, who rather than staying within Xerm had elected to travel and explore other nearby cities. She fought unlike most centaurs; rather than charging her foes, she waited for them to come to her, tripping them up before they could even come close. It was due to her patience and cunning that she won the title for her own. While Truvor was still Chief of Xerm, he never forgave Eiturn for besting him in combat. The Arena By order of Truvor, an arena was constructed in Xerm where the tournament of the Warrunner would be held. The arena itself is perhaps the most grand structure ever constructed by the centaurs, who tend to move from place to place rather than settling in any one spot. To christen this arena, it was decided that the tournament of the Warrunner would be held there. Soon the tournament became more formal and more form rules were set in place for how things would be ran. First, the Warrunner title was one that was held for life; at least, provided nobody challenged for it. The title can only be held by a centaur, and any other being who seeks to claim the title is unable to participate. Anyone who is interested in fighting within the arena is welcome to do so, and there is no limit on the number of combatants. The last one standing within this arena is the winner, and is awarded a ceremonial lance in recognition of their strength. That centaur can be challenged by any other centaur in one-on-one competition, with the winner earning the name for themselves. The arena fights themselves are death matches, though it is up to the victor as to whether or not they finish off their challengers. The arena itself is also a place of significance to the centaurs as a species. Whenever a centaur falls, they are laid to rest beneath the arena, their spirit continuing to watch over the games and whoever seeks to hold the title next. That is, of course, if the body of the slain Warrunner can be found in the firLst place. Notable Warrunners * Laxerus - The former chief of Xerm and the first warrior hailed as the Warrunner. * Eiturn - Daughter of Laxerus. A warrior who fought gracefully with a fauchard. * Truvor - The former chief of Xerm. His allies aided him during the battle in the arena to claim it for the chief. The title of Warrunner was not a respected title during this period of time. * Jihor - A Paladin of Ithel and follow of Sapphire. Slayed Truvor and brought honor and dignity back to the title. Reign: 755 -785. Was killed not in battle, but lost a battle to infection brought about by his wounds. * Nykeus - Another centaur of Ithel. A knight who served alongside Jihor and soon inherited his title. Reign: 785 to 803. * Rapas - A warrior of Xerm. An unexpected entrant who proved dominant in the proceedings. Grew up in poverty and became the longest reigning of the Warrunners. Voluntarily relinquished title. * Centantos - The son of Rapas who quickly earned the title shortly after his father's reign. * Tydwardn - Current Warrunner of Xerm. Category:Work in Progress